


I like your Rabbit

by TritoneHorror



Series: Soulmark AU [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: Soulmark AU: Aubrey and Dani have a talk about soulmarks.





	I like your Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Did you know you're amazing?  
> I woke up one morning and the dialogue in this scene just materialized in my thoughts. So here's a little fluff. This takes place in my soulmark universe and actually explains some important concepts that haven't really been touched on in the main story (Nothing Special: Indruck focus) for this universe yet. I've put a lot into soulmarks and how they're regarded in this universe and I'm actually proud of that? Anyway  
> There's not enough Vampfire content. Please Griffin, give us more Dani Adventurezone. Give her some real character traits also. Please.

_ While Dani makes her way across the room, Aubrey shows off a mark on her hip to Duck. The mark is simple. The outline of a fern leaf with an orange bow tied to the bottom of the stem. Dani also reveals her mark, an outline of a rabbit with a small flame, which is set in the same place. Duck can almost see the joy radiating from Aubrey as she bounces on her heels.  _

* * *

 

  
  


Its right after the water elemental when they piece it together.

 

Aubrey is drying out her hair with towel; the irony of her needing a warm shower after the last bom-bom fight was not lost on her. She returns to her room to find Dani sprawled out on the floor of her room with Dr. Harris Bonkers (PhD). Aubrey’s noticed that Dani had been spending an increasing amount of time with the Doctor. Which was cool! Dani spending time with the rabbit meant Dani was also spending more time with Aubrey- in a way. Aubrey was in no way jealous of a rabbit.

 

Dani had yet to notice Aubrey's entrance and continued to gently stroke Dr. Harris Bonkers behind the ears, cooing softly.

 

Aubrey was so screwed she's jealous of a rabbit.

 

Aubrey had it bad. Dani was cute, and she had been helping explain things to Aubrey these last few weeks as well as watching Dr Harris Bonkers while Aubrey was away with Pineguard stuff.  So they were at least friends at this point right? Dani must like her at least a little- she definitely likes Dr. Harris Bonkers. Aubrey needed something to talk to Dani about, help her find common ground so they could get closer. She stood leaming on the doorframe and watched Dani until an idea hit her. She pushed herself into the room and gracefully plopped right on the floor.

 

Dani jumped only slightly at her arrival, offering her a smile.  _ Cute _ . Aubrey couldn't get distracted though.

 

“Can I braid your hair?” She couldn't control the grin that spread over her face. 

 

Dani gave her a confused look. But like, a  _ good _ confused look. One that read more of slight bewilderment than of  _ why did you ask me that _ confusion.  That was good. 

 

“You want to braid my hair?”

 

“Yes! Please? I know it might be hard to believe since my hair's so short, but I do know how! And I'll make it look good, I promise!” 

 

Dani laughed. (Aubrey’s heart fluttered at the sound.) “I believe you. Okay, sure.” And she sat up from the floor, pulling her hair back as she rose. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Aubrey directed her until they were positioned just right. Grabbing her hairbrush, she began the process with her hands. This was familiar, sure she was out of practice, but this she could let muscle memory work through. She hesitated only slightly before speaking.

 

“So, uhm. You never really ever finished explaining some things about Sylvain to me.”

 

Dani let out a small “ _ hm? _ ” so Aubrey took that as a sign to continue.

 

“Yeah. So how exactly do the soulmarks work over there?”

 

For a second Aubrey was scared she had perhaps gone to far. Maybe she came off too strong. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should just-

Then Dani gave a hum that made it sound like she was gathering her thoughts and tension fell from Aubrey's shoulders. 

 

“Where should I start? Okay. So, first let me try explaining how soulmarks work here. Stop me if I getting anything wrong.”

 

“Alright.” 

 

“So you're born with marks that represent your soulmate.” Aubrey nodded along to Dani's words as she started working on a braid. “And those soulmarks will start to change along with the bond between you and your soulmate.” 

 

“Yep. That's pretty much it.”

 

Dani carefully reached a hand out to Dr. Harris Bonkers as he hopped across the floor towards his bed. She sighed before continuing.

 

“Well in Sylvain, we aren't born with marks. There's not actually that much emphasis on soulmates at all. Don't get me wrong, we believe in it, we just don't...culturally the concept of soulmarks doesn't exist.”

 

Aubrey stilled for a moment. She thinks of her mark, a fern leaf with a ribbon tied around the stem, and she pictures it missing. The thought leaves her with a hollow feeling in her gut. 

 

“Wait... So you guys don't have soulmarks at all?”

 

“Yes….and no.” Dani continues before she can ask for clarification. “Occasionally...especially when a Sylph crosses over, they'll find a mark show up on their human form.” 

 

“Wait- seriously?!” 

 

Dani nods. “Seriously. It doesn't happen often...we think it means our soulmates are human.”

 

Aubrey was almost finished with her braid, so she leaned around to get a look at Dani's face.

 

“Wait. Do  _ you _ have a soulmark?”

 

Dani's face flushed. “Yeah. I do.”

 

Aubrey dropped the braid and scooted around to Dani's front. 

 

“What was that like?”

 

“What?” 

 

“What was that like seeing your soulmark appear?”

 

Dani ran her fingers over the braid in her hair. 

 

“I didn't see it at first. It's on my hip, so I didn't discover it until later but...it was comforting. Knowing that, even if I can't go back, that I'll still be able to build a home - a life - here.”

 

The way Dani spoke with hope laced in her voice, the way she smiled at the end yet hid her gaze from Aubrey's, it filled Aubrey with a warmth she wasn't expecting. It filled her whole being and she smiled. She reached for Dani's hand and squeezed when it wasn't pulled away. 

 

“Hey, mine is also on my hip. Want to see it?”

 

Dani nodded and Aubrey moved so she could show it off better. When she did she froze. The ribbon was changing color; there was a new orange tint to it that Aubrey had never seen before. Dani noticed her hesitation.

 

“It's pretty. What's wrong?”

 

“It changed,” Aubrey whispered in awe. “It has color now.” 

 

“That's... good right?” Dani seemed flustered. “Uh. Here. I want you to see my mark.”

 

She moved so Aubrey could see and revealed her mark, the outlined shape of a rabbit. Behind the rabbit faint red flames were beginning to form in shape. 

 

A lot of feelings and realization hit Aubrey like a wave. She threw her arms around Dani and was relieved when she was hugged in return. A thought passed through her mind that made her laugh into Dani's shoulder. 

 

Aubrey was so thankful for her rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! You're amazing!!  
> You can find me on tumblr at duckwellfucknewton.tumblr.com Come say hi! I'd love to talk with you.  
> Stay amazing!


End file.
